


Two's a Team

by Amagifu



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: A response to a daily writing prompt...Handy to have such a work partner.





	Two's a Team

"News! News!"

The woman looked up from the book propped open on the stone table before her, one eyebrow twitching upward at being addressed. "Oh?"

"Yes, yes! Good! Want more! Go see!"

"Wait, slow down, I can barely follow you."

"Rich! Thick! Smooth! Hot!"

She answered with a soft chuckle. "You, my dear, have been listening to too many barristas at the espresso bar."

Her winged compatriot buzzed excitedly in front of her. "Go taste. Enjoy!"

With a small smile, she laid one hand down atop the book and held out her other hand, palm down. The insect landed with only a hint of a tickle on her skin. "I shouldn't complain about being teamed with someone who enjoys the nuances of gourmet as much as I do. Okay, so tell me where this magnificent banquet might be found?"

"Not far; trees, dogs, rock."

She glanced to her right, past the nearby cluster of birch trees in the park, past the two women collectively walking a tumbling tangle of Corgis, to the large flat rock favored by many as a place to sit and enjoy the sun. Sitting cross-legged on the stone was a man; middle-aged, reasonably fit, dressed for the office but looking quite happy to be away from the desk. He rubbed the back of his hand absently. 

Her smile deepened. "Him?"

"Yes!"

She made a little sound of satisfaction as she closed her book and slowly stood up from the table. With a flick of her hand, the vampire sent the mosquito to flight. "Well, let's see if we can make his afternoon a little more interesting."


End file.
